poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Glaring Rivalry!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Glaring Rivalry! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins as we see Tupp, Zipp, Rapp and Team Robot's newest enemies are in the alley of the street. Then they see a trainer and his Umbreon) *'Tupp:' Looks like we got a costumer. *'Zipp:' Shall we go for it, Tupp? *'Ichy:' Hey, Dil! (He grabs Dil by the nose as he and Dil sees a trainer and his Umbreon) Shh, quiet! It's a trainer and his black Pokemon! Something tells me supper is soon. *'Kyoko Kudo:' Let's get this party going. *(We see a trainer walking very calmly) *'Tupp:' Hold up. *'Dick Dastardly: '''Stop right there! *(The trainer didn't respond) *'Yuki Kashiwazaki:' Are you ignoring us? *'Zipp:' Anyone who ignores our leader is a little too big for their bridges! *'Rapp:' All right, big man! You leave that Umbreon with us! *'Ichy:' Hold for a moment! (He flies up in front of a trainer and his Umbreon stopping them in their path) Surprise! Your not going anywhere but handing over your Pokémon! Right, Dil? *(Dil growls as the trainer turns to the villains) *'Rinkus:' About time you see us! *'Dick Dastardly: Fight us now! *'''Tupp: Yeah, what he said! And since you made eye contact, that means is time for our battle contact! *'Zipp:' Go Garbodor! *'Tupp:' Salandit, your up! *'Rapp:' You too, Zubat! *(They threw three Pokéballs letting out Garbodor, Salandit and Zubat) *'Ozzy:' Now let's see how you deal with your Umbreon against Team Skull's Pokémon! Your taking away your Umbreon when we defeat you! *'Gladion:' Lycanroc, show your crimson glare! Let's go! *(He threw his Ultra Ball letting out his Lycanroc Midnight form) *'Sierra:' Look at that! *'Strut:' Who is that Pokémon? *'Leonard the Pig King': It's Lycanroc! *'Zipp:' Lycanroc! Could be a strong trainer! *'Rapp:' I thought Umbreon would be a good catch! But Lycanroc would be great! *'Aya Kanazawa:' I was thinking the same here! *'Count Geoffrey:' Then go get Lycanroc! *'Tupp:' All right, Salandit use Venoshock! *'Rapp:' Zubat, use Leech life! *'Zipp: '''Quick Garboder use Sludge Bomb! *(Three Pokémon charges preparing to attack) *'Gladion:' Stone Edge now! *(Lycanroc Midnight form punches the ground with it's fist and unleashes Stone Edge hitting Salandit, Zubat and Garboder with one attack much to the villain's shock) *'Tupp:' Powerful! *'Zipp:' With just one attack?! *'Rapp:' Uh, what just happened here?! *'Count Geoffrey: That was one move attack! *'Ozzy: '''You've got to be kidding me! *'Ichy: 'No fair! *'Dil: 'Oh come on! *'Leonard the Pig King: 'This is the worst! *'Kyoko Kudo: That rock type wolf is getting on our nerves! *(As the smoke clears away Salandit, Zubat and Garboder are defeated) *'Tupp:' Return! (He, Zipp and Rapp return their Pokemon back to their Pokéballs) We're getting out of there! Four throttle! *'All Villains:' You'll be sorry for this! *(The villains retreats to escape as the trainer returns his Lycanroc Midnight back to it's Ultra Ball) *'Gladion:' Umbreon, let's go. *(They walk away as we see Team Rocket in disguise spying on Gladion and his Umbreon walking away) *Meowth: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon the series opening plays) *Ash Ketchum(V.O.): A Glaring Rivalry! *Narrator: *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Sophocles:' Hey. Did you hear? They say there's this really strong Pokémon Trainer who just arrived at the island. *'Kiwae:' Yeah, a really strong trainer? No kidding. *'Petrie:' Strongest trainer? *'Gomamon:' Who is this strongest trainer? *'Mallow:' I heard that, a costumer was talking about it. *'Pearl: '''I never heard or see him before. *'King Allfire:' Me too. *'Princess Flame:' Same here, Daddy. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Hyp: There's a tough trainer with Lycanroc. *Ash Ketchum: I heard that voice familiar. *- *- *Littlefoot: It's Hyp,Nod and Mutt. *Hyp: Hey it's Littlefoot and Ash *Nod: Hey Ash! Hey Littlefoot! *Mutt: Hiya Ash and Littlefoot. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: *Vegeta: *- *- *- *- *- *(All heroes shocked) *Ash Ketchum: (shocked) Brother?! *Krillin: Lillie has a brother. *Ash Ketchum: You're kidding, right? *Rotom Pokedex: So that guy and Lillie are siblings? *Gladion: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(When your Big song starts) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(the song ends) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(at night everyone is sleeping) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Who's that Pokemon? It's Lycanroc (Midnight Form) *(Back to the show) *Jessie: *James: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: *Gladion: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Li Showron: Starly use Aerial Ace to cut the net. *(Starly nod and using Aerial Ace as a new moves to follow the truck) *James: Your Starly are too slow so give up. *(Starly is glaring at Team Rocket) *Li Showron: Don't evening insulted my Starly. *(Starly yelling and began to evolve) *Ash Ketchum: What just happened? *Li Showron: My Starly he's.. *Gladion: Yes your Starly is evolving. *Dan Kuso: Whoa! *Shun Kazami: My goodness! *(Pikachu, Midnight Lycanroc & Rockruff are surprised) *Meowth:(Shocked) Uh-oh I think we're in trouble now. *(Starly evolves into Staravia) *Li Showron: He became Staravia. *Shun Kazami: Did you see what I see? *Skyress: Yes, his Starly has evolved now he's Staravia. *Rotom Pokedex: Staravia, the Starling Pokemon. A Normal and Flying type and the evolved form of Starly. They maintain huge flocks, although firerce scuffles break out between various flocks. *Takato Matsuki: Looks like it learned a new move. *(Staravia use Aerial Ace and hit the truck) *- *- *- *- *(Charmeleon begins to evolve) *Sakura Avalon: Charmeleon! *Ash Ketchum: Charmeleon is began to evolving. *Gladion: Yes your right. *Ryo Sanada: Whoa! *(Charmeleon evolves into Charizard.) *Sakura Avalon: You evolved into Charizard. *Ash Ketchum: Alright! *- *Kero: Rotom analyzes on Charizard. *Rotom Pokedex: Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. A Fire and Flying type and the final evolved form of Charmander. Charizard seeks out stronger foes and only breathes fire during battles with worthy opponents. The fiery breath is so hot that can turn any material to slag. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Team Rocket and the villians: We're blasting off again! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Li's Starly evolves into Staravia. On top of that Sakura's Charmeleon evolves into Charizard. *Lillie: Where's my brother? *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *'Narrator:' As the journey continues. *(On the other side of the island, we see the dark room where mysterious new villains are watching the whole event) *'Cell:' So our mortal enemy Ash has a new rival Gladion and his midnight Lycanroc. Well, don't celebrate to soon heroes along with Ash, Mixels, DigiDestined and Sega Unit Patrol Squad! We know your moves you did back in the final battle against Team Flare in the Kalos Region. Pretty soon we will unleash our wrath upon all of you! (Laughing evilly) And we're not alone! *(Then we see a pair of red eyes) *'???:''' Revenge will be ours very soon! (Laughing evilly) *(The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts